<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violent Ends by sunaddicted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399691">Violent Ends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted'>sunaddicted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The way you said "I love you" [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Light Angst, M/M, Short, Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Those words would endlessly ring in his head the following morning, when Celebrimbor would wake up to Annatar's true nature[...]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The way you said "I love you" [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violent Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"a whisper in the ear"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Violent Ends</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That night there was something wrong in the air; Tyelpe wouldn't have been able to point out exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> but that didn't erase the feeling that had crawled beneath his skin and nestled there, a constant itch that couldn't be erased from the back of his mind and that from time to time popped back to the forefront of his consciousness with so much strength that Tyelpe couldn't help scratching at his forearms while he surreptitiously glanced around, as if the answer to his restlessness would materialise out of thin air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyelpe was raising his hand once again to his forearm, rubbed raw by his nervous scratching, when Annatar's fingers closed around his wrist and forced his hand to rest on the other's thigh - of course Annatar had noticed the state he was in, nothing ever escaped him. Normally, Tyelpe would have been more than happy about being encouraged to touch Annatar; it wasn't like the other ever denied him physical affection but it never seemed enough - if it had been possible, Tyelpe would have sewn his flesh into Annatar's, forever tied to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However - that night, in that moment - his hand felt like a trapped butterfly, waiting to be pinned through and die on a white canvas for the beholder's viewing pleasure. Not even the warmth of Annatar's thigh beneath his fingers offered him any relief from the shapeless anxiety eating him up from the inside - an invisible parasite he would die from, unexpectedly and suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"f you don't tell me what's the matter, I can't help you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annatar's brow arched - how could such a simple shifting of muscle seem elegant, Tyelpe would never know: everything about the other seemed impossibly delicate, choreographed, polished.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fake</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyelpe forced his mind away from the stray thought, reminding himself that it was the itch under his skin that was making him paranoid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Annatar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusted</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This-" Annatar slightly tightened his grip on the other's wrist, the corner of his mouth rising in satisfaction at the way Tyelpe's hand twitched in an instinctive attempt at getting away, proving his point "-this doesn't look like nothing to me" he left the question about a new explanation hanging in the air, watching Tyelpe squirm as inconspicuously as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyelpe suddenly hated that very same focus that usually made him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span>, rather than like he was flickering in and out of existence - invisible every other blink of the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just feeling restless" he conceded in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyelpe shrugged, trying and failing to look nonchalant; he felt as stiff as a board, joints calcified by his nerves "No reason" he hoped that Annatar wouldn't want to dig deeper: there were no clearer answers Tyelpe could have given him, even if he had wanted to and, for some strange reason he couldn't pin down, he didn't even want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyelpe was tempted to ask the other what exactly he could see - how deep those razor-sharp pupils had cut inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't a night for the truth, though, and Tyelpe let the brief flickering of curiosity go "I'm sorry"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense" Annatar swept a thumb across the other's knuckles, belly tightening in pleasure at the way his touch bled some of the tension out of Tyelpe's body "You can't help this feeling, can you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But maybe I can help you to get rid of it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyelpe knew that tone of voice, it reminded him of lowered eyelids, heavy with pleasure; of sweaty sheets tangled around writhing limbs; of air musky with the smell of sex. It was unfair how the other's tone of voice alone was enough to get a reaction out of his body, making him flush and ache - making him hungry despite his emotional state; it would have felt a little less taunting, if Tyelpe had been able to move Annatar even a fraction of what the other effortlessly moved him. It wasn't that Annatar didn't find him attractive, the other had proved that he did again and again with hands and lips and the sharp bit of teeth - but Annatar was unmovable, impossible to affect when he didn't want to be: a marble statue, unreachable until it came alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annatar tightened his grip on the other's wrist once again as he leaned over Tyelpe, filling the other's sight only with himself, bringing their faces close - perfectly aware of the fact that the other was easily affected by the proximity of their bodies, relishing in the influence he could exert "You can't go to sleep like this" he murmured, their lips brushing together - not quite kissing, not quite molding together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teasing, relentlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyelpe shifted as the other's knees brackedted his hips, naturally making space for the other: it had become as easy as breathing to accomodate for Annatar - to fold himself to make space for the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This doesn't look like I'm getting any sleep, anyway"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annatar's grin was so bright that it was almost painful to look at "True but it will definitely be a lot funnier than tossing and turning around the whole night long" he leaned further in, lips finding the shell of the other's ear in a way that made goosebumps visibly break out all over Tyelpe's skin - stoking a desire that Annatar knew he had been the only one to ever leave to simmer in the depths of the other's belly "I love you, Tyelpe - let me take care of you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words would endlessly ring in his head the following morning, when Celebrimbor would wake up to Annatar's true nature - to </span>
  <em>
    <span>what  </span>
  </em>
  <span>the parasite that dwelled beneath his skin had sensed, making him so restless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he would wake up to Sauron.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>